


Star Trek Drabbles

by Kittykat_LoverofFandoms



Series: My Star Trek World [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms/pseuds/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms
Summary: Just some drabbles I've come up with





	1. It my fault

It all my fault, it is my fault I killed the Captain mother.

The plant was seconds away being rip apart be the back hole the was forming in its core. His hands we at the controls waiting for the moment when I can beam back the acting Captain Spock and other Vulcans back on to the safety of the ship. I got the command to start the process. It was going good I had locks on all of them even though the surface was falling apart.

Then the worst happened a rock collapsed under one of the people that he had a signal on. He began to to try to get the lock back on but the life signs had gone most likely the person had died on impact to the ground.

The moment the rest of the people the appeared I saw the Captain face, his face it looked like something he never seen on a Vulcan before, he knew that Spock was only half Vulcan but in all the time I saw him at the academy he never showed any emotions but now he was showing everything but still trying to remain emotionless. It was enough for me to know that it was some that he loved dearly.

There was another male Vulcan near Spock the was watching him as his slowly lowed his hand, he was hard to tell what he was feeling but the person seemed to be important to him as well.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, the Captain when down to get his Parents as well as other members of the council. The person most of been his mother, he should of tried hard to keep the signal but he didn't and now he had killed his commanding officers mother and man watch Spock most of been his father.

I lowed my head in felt sick like there was a bottomless pit in my stomach, I didn't move an inch I basically killed someone.


	2. I do not blame you

Spock could sleep it had been two days since his plant was destroyed and his mother had died. Vulcans don't need as much sleep as humans as long as they meditate but Spock was having trouble with both.

Since he was along in his quarters, he let out the tears. Large hot tears fell down his cheeks. His father had left with the other Vulcans to reform what was left of their people. Sarek had ask for his son he join him but he declined say that he must return to starfleet first.

That was a lie and his father new it, he need time to mourn his mother properly.

He disided to go out for a walk to clear his head. He stop at an observation deck and watch the stars as they passed, without the warp core it would take another week to get back to earth.

He took out his mother necklace and fiddled with it. It was quite as it was midnight on the ship but with his hearing he could hear sobbing. He human instincts took over and he was shocked to find someone crying by another window. Spock was unsure why someone was crying out in the open, surely it would be better to do such a personal thing in their own dorm. Unless it was an ensign.

Spock look again at the crying figure again. Their knees were pushed up against their body and their head in they knees. All he could see was a gold shirt and mop of messy curls. While Spock didn't know everyone on the ship he was quick to know who was the person crying.

It was Ensign Chekov, the seventeen year old Russian whiz kid. Why on earth was he crying in the shadows at his time of the night. At the academy Spock had admired the young teenager, he was so young and talented.

"Ensign Chekov, may I ask why you are here?"

The ensign jump and his head shot up. Spock could tell that he wasn't the only person that happen slept in two days. Chekov stood up and started to straighten his shirt.

"I'm sorry Kommander, I didn't knov anyone vas in here I vill leave nov"

Spock stopped the young ensign and was about to ask him why he was crying, when he broke down.

"I'm so sorry, I should hawe tried harder to sawe her. I vas at the controls."

He began to break down sobbing. Spock was like a dear in highlights he had no idea what to do. He spoke up hopefully his words where enough to help.

"Ensign Chekov I honestly do not blame you for my mother's death. Nero is to blame and if anyone deserves secondary blame it is me and my father for letting her stand to close to the edge or just me for not going down earlier. I also knew that my mother would not of want her death to effect us this way. I recommend that you do go back you room and sleep, as you not sleeping will not help your mental state. Do you understand?"

Pavel nodded and walk away. Spock walked bad to his room.


	3. I have no where else

Leonard McCoy was at his lowest point he was well past rock bottom.

Since his father's death, the father which he killed. He had started to drink not so much just a little after work or schooling it wasn't more that one or two drinks a night.

Then a few years ago his marriage began to get difficult, a lot of fights and soon to the drink become more.

His mother sends him a email saying how much she hates him and wishes he was dead instead of his father. The drinks become more and more. His drinking didn't effect his job, he loved children and wish to have children but Pamela didn't want any.

He think he hit rock bottom when he returned home early one day due to him being sick. He didn't notice his best friends Clay's car when he park in his drive way. He opened the front door to their house and started hear the sound of the bed squeaking and moaning. He knew he shouldn't of gone to the bedroom. He just stood in the door watching as his wife and best friend having sex they were to busy to notice him.

"Well don't let me intrude your fun, I will be going"

Pam and Clay let out a scream. They quickly covered themselves up. He just turned around and walk out door yelling to the ashamed lovers.

"Expect the papers by tomorrow, Pam" He shamed the door shut and called his lawyer. He knew the divorce was going to be painful as Pam was a lawyer herself. He got of the phone with him catching her sleeping with someone else the divorce was quick. He got in his car and drove to a bar. Because of his heart broken state he didn't relies he was still in his hospital scrubs, that was one of his stupidest mistakes ever.

He sat in the pub with a glass of alcohol, this was his tenth glass in half an hour he had just gotten off his comm. Pam was denying the claim that she was sleeping around but she still wanted a divorce so that would take months maybe even a year or two. He knew that she wanted a divorce as well but she wanted him to suffer. He drowned his glass and ordered another one. An hour later Clay and Pam had turned up at the bar properly to celebrate. They stay even though they saw him in the bar. They started to kiss which turned to a make out. Clay then began to walk over towards his new ex best friend and smiled at him.

"Look Leonard, I'm sorry man but you and Pam had been unhappy for years and I mean you two were going to be getting a divorce sometime in the future. So you put this on yourself, but no hard feelings right"

Leo look at his friend and made another stupid mistake "No hard feelings" he laughed and smashed his glass on Clay forehead. Pam quickly run to Clay and started to scream at Leonard "What the hell is wrong with you"

He just laughed again "What the hell is wrong with me. While my bitch soon to be expected wife was sleep with the arsehole ex best friend and you ask want is wrong with me. What the hell is wrong with you Pamela."

Clay stood up and threw himself at Leonard. They both threw punches and Clay slammed his head on a table. Leonard doesn't remember much after that.

He woke up in the same hospital that he works at. With stitches in his skull a broke nose and a heart full of misery.

The next morning the police handed him a restrainting order that Pamela had against him. Later the hospital handed a request for his regernation. The CEO look at him with sympathy as he handed it in. He loved his job, working with children but now he probably would not be aloud to work in any children departments for at lease five years.

He took another look at the restrainting order. One of the best thing was the the marriage was terminated right away. No charges where in pressed against by the person he attacked. But Pamela was not satisfied, she never was. He wasn't allowed in to be on the plant as her, shit she was a good lawyer and he was not allowed in a bar in Georgia for two years.

With no where to go he left for starfleet. He was sitting in a bar in Iowa. The judge said the plant thing was not compulsory. Leonard didn't really want to be on the some plant as his ex wife.

He notice a guy getting a heck beating out of him. He felt sorry for him knowing about what it is like to be drunk and stupid to get in bar fright. He left the bar when the officer ordered all the cadets out. Well everyone left after that.

The next morning he sat next to man in the fight, he was glad that he was not the only lost soul with no where to go.


	4. I apologise

They were about three days from earth's space station. Jim had been working up the courage to speak to Spock, more to apologise to him. He stood outside Spock room for about ten minutes now looking like an idiot. He took a deep breath it was now or never so he knock on the door. A few moments later Spock appeared at the door, he was wearing a singlet and loose fitting pants and a necklace. Jim looked at him and spoke to him.

"Spock, would I be able to speak to you in private"

Spock stepped aside to let Jim into his room. Jim let out a huff of air as he walked into Spocks hot room. He looked around the room stepping over a mat and looking at the range of Vulcan daggers on display.

"That's quite the collection you have, I'm sorry if I interrupted your meditation"

Spock looked at the Jim who was still acting Captain while Pike was rushed onto a working warpping ship. He looked at the daggers, some of the only things he had left of his plant other that his mothers necklace.

"You did not interrupted me as I been having trouble with my meditation this past few days, I take what you wish to speak to me about is important enough to speck after hours."

Jim looked at Spock and took another deep breath.

"Spock before I speak I want you not to interrupted me. I came to apologise to you about what happened on the bridge. About what I said about you and your mother, I never meant want I said and I'm so sorry about what happened to your mother and your plant."

Spock just looked at him unsure if Jim was finished. He was hoping he wasn't because Spock had no idea what to say or do.

"Captain, I do accept your apologies. I do know you that you were trying to get to do the right thing and have already forgive you. In turn I myself owe you an apology as well."

Jim looked at Spock in shock he was not expecting Spock too apologise to him. Spock seeing the look on his face continued to talk.

"I owe you an apology for two things on for not trusting your judgement you were right to go to earth and second for the comments I said about your father. That was unprofessional of me."

Jim looked at Spock and smiled at him

"I think we have both acted unprofessionally. Let us put that behind us"

Jim held out his hand as a form of truce. Spock look at Jim hand and raised his eyebrow.

"I do accept a truce but I recommend you study Vulcan culture and biology."

Jim looked confused he did know a lot about Vulcan. Then it hit him, he blushed as he lowed his hand.

"My apologises, Commander"


	5. That is the last time

That was the last time Scotty would ever celebrate his brithday. It was the first brithday after his Nan died. His nineteenth brithday and Nick wanted to go to the pub in the village it had been a week since the funeral.

"Come on Monty, it your birthday. I'm not saying go have a party just smile for once your Nan wouldn't want to be sad forever."

Nick was one of the only people that still Monty. He sighed he knew Nick was right but he still he did have a reason to be sad on his birthday mainly due to the fact that his mother died of bloodloss soon after his brith. His Nan never meet his mother, she didn't even know her son had a girlfriend until Duncan had left Montgomery with her.

"I know it's just. She was my only family."

Scotty took a drink from his beer. While Nick smiled.

"Isn't your dad back, that must be nice."

Scotty put his glass down and looked at Nick with a sad look on his face.

"I've never meet him, this is the frist time I've actually meet him. I mean I have seen photos of him but never seen or talk to him in person."

Scotty took another drink. Nick wrapped his arm around Scotty shoulders and smiled at him. He leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Scotty smiled as he put his glass down and turned to Nick and kiss him on the lips. Just as luck would have it Scotty's drunken father walked into the pub. Duncan began to yell at his son.

"How dare you act so like that on the day your mother died, did you ever thing about that. How that every time you... you celebrate this day you celebrate the day your mother died from giving live to you you should be more great full you like shit."

Scotty just stood up and walked out the pub Nick was following him. He could feel the tears on his face. Nick wrapped his arms and him as he pulled him into a hug. Scotty began to cry. Nick started to talk to him.

"Monty, do you want to talk about it?"

Scotty just shook his head.

"I just want to go to yours"

Nick nodded and lead them away from the pub where they could still here Scotty dad yelling.

The next morning he went back to his Nan house to find the locks changed and a bag of new belongings. He never wanted to celebrate his brithday again.


	6. I heard you crying

Leo had had a stressful day, first an away mission had gone wrong with the medical bay over run with they injuries, then a control panel exploded in Engineering with add more stressed and to top it off it didn't help that today was the anniversary of him killing his father.

He got into his room on board and sat on the bed, he held his head in his hands. When his PADD beeped, he pick it up to see if it was important instead it was a message from his estranged mother. It read.

_It has been fourteen years since you murdered my husband. He would be ashamed to call you his son, as am I. You don't deserve to even think of the man you murder as your father. David was a well respected man and you will never live up to him. You are a worthless human and you don't deserve to be free you deserve to riot in jail and then in hell, you will get your judgement day soon I hope to live to see it. I also hope you die a horrid death and suffer to you last breath. I remembered when I heard you got fried and almost arrested I and felt joy, now you say you are in starfleet, that is just a plain lie. No one would take a washed out criminal like you. You make me sick you probably out on some street corner drinking and doing God knows what. I'm just so thankful that sweet Pamela manged to escape you and your toxic ways. I hate the day I gave brith to you I wish I never did. You should have of died not my husband. I hate you._

Leonard knew he shouldn't of read it but he did he always did. He still loved his mother despite what she has said to him. He began he cry let out all of his emotions he held in. He missed his father everyday and wanted to be with his mother. He cry his started as he curled up in a ball on his bed.

An hour later he uncurled from his ball stretching his sore limbs, he eyes red and puffy. He slowly walked up into the bathroom and looked into the mirror and saw his eyes he got a flannel and placed it under the water and they placed it overs his eyes.

"You okay Doctor, I heard to crying."

Leo didn't have you remove the flannel to know who it was. Given the fact he shared a bathroom with Montgomery Scott and the easily recognisable Scottish accent.

"I'm fine, just stubbed my toe"

Leonard heard the bathroom door open from the engineers room. He kept the flannel on his face as Scotty leant on the sink.

"You were crying for over an hour, must of been on hell of a sore toe. Or you can tell me the truth that something is up"

Removing the flannel of his face Leo took a deep breath the last person he told was his ex wife who like his mother uses that information as a way to hurt him. Could he trust Scotty with his darkest serect. Leonard knew it would be best to talk about his dad about how he was feeling.

"Today is the anniversary of my dad's death, he's been for over a decade now but some days I just miss him so much. I know it is stupid."

Scotty looked down he could understand that it's bean about twenty years since his Nan died.

"No it's not my Nan died about twenty years ago and someday's I just get hit with how much I miss her"

Leonard look at Scotty not wanting to cry again. He might as well tell him.

"I killed him" Not looking up at Scotty he continue to talk "He was sick and in a lot of pain, begging me to kill him saying that if I loved him I would kill him. One day I finally snapped. My mother and my ex wife use that against me all the time my mother just sent me a massage saying how much she hates me."

Leo used the flannel to dry his eyes he doesn't think he will be able to cry for a while. Scotty look at the doctor, he never seen him with just a sad look of his face, he couldn't imagine how Leonard was feeling having all that guilt he was carrying.

"Doctor, it's not your fault. Mercy kills are sad but sometimes it is the right thing to do, the hospital was going to do it with my Nan it was a rapid cancer but she died in her sleep. She was cooking dinner when she collapsed, happen so quickly. I do get feeling about feeling reasonable for someones death, my mother died in childbirth my dad blamed me. I didn't even know her name until I was an adult her name was Aileen. My father run away and my Nan didn't know anything about me mother. We all have our demons but the thing is you can't face them along. Doctor."

Leo smiled hearing that he wasn't alone. He didn't get charges or anything do to being one a doctor and two it was a mercy. He turned to the Engineer. "Call me Leo I prefer to be called Leo, I hate Bones."

The Scot laughed. "I get that call me Monty, I want to punch whoever make the name for Scots, Scotty"


	7. Back On Earth

The shuttle landed in the shuttle bay back in San Francisco headquarters with everything that had happened the crew of the enterprise were glad to be home. They had cleared though security and where out in the open bright sunny day of San Francisco, you can forget the feel of the sun and the smell of the fresh air well as fresh as you can get for a city.

Jim made sure he was the last one out. He had spoken to his family they all said they were proud of him and they would meet up later. He watch as some of the crew reunited with the family.

The young Russian kid, Chekov Jim remembers, runs to his parents a small petite woman with curly hair who was with on question his mother and a tall hefty man who Jim did not want to get on the wrong side of.

He turn to see Uhura with a slightly order man who was her brother, Spock had walked off straight away. He must be hard for him at act like nothing was wrong when he was hurting.

Sulu was with an older couple his grandparents, they hugged him.

Everyone was heading to out with their families or walking out to enjoy being alive.

He walked out side and saw looked at the sun. He saw Scotty breathing in the air and bathing in the sun. Scotty looked at him and began to laugh.

"I haven't been back on earth in years"

Jim smiled at him, he decided to go see how Pike was doing, he was great-full for something he hadn't been for a while: Life.


	8. Choosing the Crew

As Jim was now captain he had to choose who was know going to be the Chiefs.

For Engineering he choose Scotty, he was a good engineer and was being wasted on Delta Vega. Archer wasn't happy about it but agree after Pike told him to his boot out of his butt.

The Medical office was with out doubt going to be Bones. They best friend and he did owe Bones for getting him on the ship in the first place. He just rolled his eyes but he was smiling.

He decided to keep Giotto as the security Chiefs. He had been with the Fleet for nearly as long as Jim as been alive. He happily accepted.

He wanted Uhura to be head of commutations. He owe her for being a jerk. She tried not to smile but Jim knew she was happy.

He want Sulu to be his pilot something about saving each other lives and almost falling to there deaths, makes a really good bonding experience. He smiled and said Thank you. He was glad to have another friend.

The young Russian teen, Chekov was amazing he saved Jim's life and without him they properly would not of been able to save the earth, So he want him to be his navigator . The look on the kids face made Jim's day, he said some words in Russian which mostly like were not good words due to his father saying Pasha. He just handed the PADD to his father who read it and said the exacted say thing the teen had just said.

The one person left was a Chief science officer and first officer. Bones had threatened Jim with a hypo if he was made first officer to which he Jim and he quote it 'To much on my plate without having to deal with ass everyday'. It was okay because he want Spock. It was hard to find him before they were able to fly off again so he sent it to him. They were about to fly off when the door opened he saw Spock and smiled.


	9. She's not allowed to do that

Leonard was sitting in his office it was the end of his shift, it could not have come sooner. The door opened to turn to see Nyota smiling at him. He smiled back.

"What can I do for you, Lieutenant"

Nyota just smiled at him and even let out a little giggle.

"The captain sent me down to see why you haven't answered his message, knowing the Captain he mostly hasn't send it"

Leonard even started laugh, Jim was his best friend but sometimes he as thick as wood. He heard a beep from his PADD.

" He's probably just send it now" He turned to his unlock pin and punched it in. He took one like at the message, he used some profanity that should not be used in front of a lady like Nyota. He was a gentleman.

"My apologises Uhura, just my ex wife" Leonard sighed and turned to Nyota with a weak smile on his face and continued.

"She been harassing me since the divorce and even but a restrainting order against me, so not much I can do about it, I just ignore them."

Nyota spoke out as she walked up to her friend. "You know if she been harassing you and she was the one who placed to restrainting order on you, if you send that to the judge who signed the order. He will able to revoke it. Just as long as you didn't reply to them. You didn't did you?" She knew Leonard was a smart man but maybe one night he replied to her.

Leonard shook his head and smiled "Hell no I do not want to talk to her, I joined the fleet to leave her. Besides how do you know all of this?"

Nyota smiled at him and started to walk on the door. "My brother's a lawyer, send the messages to the judge."

Leo PADD beeped again this time the message from Jim had come through. He laughed and thanked Nyota. He opened his messages from Pam and forward them to the judge who signed the order.

_**Two weeks later.** _

Nyota was sitting at her station on the bridge going over some reading when a message popped up on the computer.

_When you are finished your shift can you come down to see me in my office ~McCoy_

When her shift was over she headed down to the Doctors office, he was sitting on his sat with a wide smile on his face. He handed his PADD to her. He had a message it read.

_Dear McCoy_

_Having read through the message I have decided to revoke the restrainting order the was place about you but your ex wife. I am also appalled but her behaviour and send on the messages to be investigated further. Pamela is not allowed to continue contacting you if you does please report it to immediately._

_Yours sincerely, Judge Darvel._

Nyota smiled at her friend, she had never seen the doctor so happy. He spoke to her.

"The judge who signed the order was now her boss, get this my ex wife is a lawyer. I can not thank you enough, Nyota"

She handed back the PADD with a smile and a no worries.


	10. I out rank you

Pavel was having trouble staying awake at his station. His deputy was ill so he worked her swift as well as his. He needed to find someone to work the omega shift as the person was still in the sick bay.

As he was on his break he walk to the lieutenant who had been sent on broad to help with the lack of navigators. She was a woman in her late twenties, Pavel had asked her to work half of beta swift but she had not replied to the message. He found her sitting in the mess hall, in front of a few male lieutenants, her dress was riding up as she was talking.

He walk up to her "Lieutenant, I asked you to vork half of beta and you didn't reply so I hawe come dovn to ask you again. Can you vork the last half of beta shift please."

The lieutenant rolled her eyes "You don't give me orders, you are just a stupid little Ensign. Now shoo you are way to young for me" She made a hand motion to get him to go away.

Pavel took a deep breath and continued to speck to the female lieutenant. "I am chief nawigator of the enterprise, yes I am an ensign but I do out rank you. Nov vill you go to the bridge and get to vork." A light red flush appeared on his face in anger. He hated yelling at people.

Again she just rolled her eyes but this time she stood up and talked to the men she had been flirting with "Sorry boys but this little one needs to been reminded about what his place is on this ship."

She walk out with him. She turned Pavel and slap him hard she them grasped a fist full of his hair. "Now listen here you little bitch, no one orders me around especially not a tiny little boy who thinks they are smart when in fact they are just a little boy you can't even talk properly. How on earth did you get on this ship, you bend over for the captain I bet. Now run along before I mess up your ugly face even more." She turned and walk back into the mess hall.

Pavel ran back to his room trying not to cry. He let out his frustrating out on his bed kicking it until he was pulled back by Hikaru.

"Pasha calm down, what gotten in to yo-. Oh my God, who did this to you. Tell me now. And don't tell me it is nothing"

Pavel shook his head he could not lie to his best friend, one of the only few people on the ship who takes him seriously. "The nev lieutenant, she's refusing to listen to me, she here to help with nawigation but for the past fev days, but me and Darvin have split the three main shifts but she sick and I vhen to ask the nev lieutenant but she said no I order her and she took me outside and she slapped me saying I need to learn my place she also said I'm sleeping vith the Keptin."

Pavel wiped his eyes, "I need to get back to vork" He left Hikaru in his own room and walked onto the bridge. The only good thing about the encounter with the lieutenant was he was more awake now.

He ignored the looks the bridge crew were giving him, the left side of his face was stinging and now was starting to swell. The heard the turbo lift heading up to the bridge floor and out come a very angry captain and the lieutenant who look like a child who was court with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Chekov, back to your dorm now. I will talk to you at in a moment." He turned to the lieutenant and point to the now empty chair and continued to yell at her.

"You are here to do you job and any job your commanding officer orders you to do. Your commanding officer is Chekov so you listen to him. On this ship we do not assault or make hiddious accusions about each other. Helmsman direct us to the nearest starfleet based. The only reason you are still on my ship right at this moment is because I'm not making anyone over work themselves. Now do your job, I will be sending a message to your captain."

Jim turned and walked off the bridge Pavel behind him. Once in the turbo lift Jim turn to the young ensign. "I know it is hard for you but if anyone is bullying you I want you to tell me and don't overwork yourself or Dr McCoy will murder me in my sleep. Now if I was you in would leave the bruse on your face, rumour on the ship flies as fast as warp speed. Scotty has already commed me to see if the rumours are true, so tomorrow when people see your face all hell we break loose. Now if you'll excuse me I need to contact with another captain and star fleet "

The lift stop and Pavel quickly walked to his room. Hikaru was sitting waiting for him, he got up and gave Pasha a hug.


	11. Farewell my beloved friend

I'Chaya was now very old, he was losing his eye slight. He had been going deaf for the past few years as well. It only seemed right for them to put him down, it was sad but the right thing to do.

Spock had had him since he was a baby and even then he was old. He was Spock's only friend, only he could talk to his beloved pet without fear of being judged. He had cried when I'Chaya had past on.

Spock misses being able to talk about what he was thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry we had to put my cat down this week so I took a break.


End file.
